


A História Do Convite

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Friendship/Love, Funny, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Oikawa era mestre em contar histórias de sua vida, ele só exagerava um pouco nos fatos, inventava umas coisinhas aqui e ali, adicionava um drama a mais e, claro, deixava Iwaizumi doente.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	A História Do Convite

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Time reunido, quase duas horas para o jogo, tédio total nos vestiários. É claro que Oikawa enxergou aquela como uma grande oportunidade para se exibir, além do mais, sendo o capitão da Aoba Johsai, era seu dever manter os outros jogadores entretidos. Levantou a mão e disse com entusiasmo:

— Para passar o tempo, eu quero contar uma história!

Não houve objeções, mas também não houve qualquer interesse, não é como se Oikawa ligasse para um desses aspectos, contaria mesmo assim.

— Ah não! — lamentou Iwaizumi, demorou até, seu recorde para criticar Oikawa era de 0,26 segundos. — Você é um péssimo contador de histórias, a maioria das coisas que lembra só aconteceu na sua cabeça.

— Isso não é verdade, Iwa-chan, e eu vou provar, até porque a história que vou contar tem a sua participação e você vai ver, no final vai confirmar todos os fatos.

— O que ele quer dizer é que vou desmentir todos os exageros — Iwaizumi disse para o resto do time, estes já suspirando de desgosto pela mais nova discussão entre o capitão e o _ace_. — Qual é a da vez? O fantasma na sua janela que era só uma coruja? O crocodilo que tentou pegar você no lago que era só um lagarto? O tubarão que quase engoliu você na praia que era só uma prancha do lado avesso? São tantas…

Oikawa franziu o cenho e sua pálpebra direita tremeu de irritação. Mas não tinha do que reclamar, foi ele mesmo quem escolheu ser amigo de alguém como Iwaizumi, alguém sem o mínimo tato para a vida pública, para o drama e para os eventos importantes da vida — coisas pelas quais Oikawa prezava muito.

— Não, Iwa-chan, eu vou contar a história do convite — falou recuperando seu semblante de deus da beleza.

Iwaizumi quase caiu para trás no banco, parecia ter perdido o fôlego e em seguida começou a suar feito um porco.

— Algum problema, Iwa-chan? — preocupou-se o capitão, verdadeiramente. 

— Não, pode contar essa sua história idiota — respondeu Iwaizumi arrumando sua postura. — Foi só um desequilíbrio momentâneo.

— Certo… Então, meus amigos, essa é a história de como a garota mais bonita da escola me convidou para um encontro e de como o Iwa-chan estragou tudo…

____________________

_Oikawa havia acabado de completar quinze anos e sua posição como o garoto mais bonito da escola continuava sendo a número um._

_Era um belo dia de primavera, com o fim das aulas veio o intervalo e Oikawa aproveitou para passar gel no cabelo, algo que se encontrava em seu armário.  
_

_Qual não foi sua surpresa ao abrir o armário e deparar-se com uma chuva de corações de papel e um envelope cor-de-rosa pendurado em uma linda fita vermelha? Abriu ansiosamente o delicado pacote e leu cheio de emoção o conteúdo:_

Meu belo e querido Tooru,

Quero passar o dia ao seu lado, quero comprar chocolates com você, andar de bicicleta com você, quero segurar sua mão, beijar seus lábios e estar com você em todos os outros dias. Me encontre no telhado antes do fim do intervalo.

Com amor, a garota mais bonita da escola.

_Chorou de alegria ali mesmo, em meio ao corredor, os estudantes passando, alguns invejavam-no, outros compartilhavam sua felicidade, era uma cena mágica…_

___________________

— Para tudo aí! — exasperou-se Iwaizumi. — Pode parar, Oikawa! Não foi assim que aconteceu. Primeiro que não tinha envelope cor-de-rosa nenhum! Era só um papel de caderno amassado, você me mostrou depois, e eu não estava perto do seu armário, mas não vejo veracidade nessa coisa dos corações de papel, muito menos na das pessoas se emocionando por sua causa! 

— Foi real! — rebateu Oikawa.

— Não foi nada! E ainda tem mais! — O capitão ouviu aquilo com uma expressão de desdém. — Se eu me lembro bem e minha memória não costuma falhar, nem inventar coisas como a sua, nesse convite não tinha nada de _"Meu belo e querido Tooru"_ e _"Com amor, a garota mais bonita da escola"._ O resto da mensagem é verdade, mas essas partes nem um pouco!

— Posso continuar?

— Ah, vai, continue com os seus exageros!

___________________

_O jovem Oikawa correu até o telhado da escola, o coração batendo forte naqueles minutos finais do intervalo. Chegando lá, porém, encontrou apenas seu carrancudo amigo fechando sua lancheira, Iwaizumi. Contou-lhe tudo, mostrou-lhe o convite e perguntou da garota, mas claro, sendo Iwaizumi um poço de ignorância, ele de nada se comoveu._

_E ainda, pegou a mão de Oikawa e arrastou-o consigo para a aula, o sinal já ia bater._

_Oikawa amaldiçoou o amigo, a garota poderia estar no telhado ainda, escondida, envergonhada. Iwaizumi era tão vazio de sentimentos bons..._

___________________

— Pela milionésima vez — começou a dizer Iwaizumi —, não tinha garota nenhuma no telhado, eu estava lá sozinho, os outros estudantes já tinham ido embora porque, adivinha só, estava quase no horário da aula e era dia de prova. 

— Você nem deixou eu procurar! — choramingou Oikawa. 

— Nós íamos nos atrasar! Ah, quer saber, não sei porque me preocupei com você! Termine logo essa história estúpida!

— Como quiser.

__________________

 _O pobre Oikawa não conseguia parar de pensar na garota, ainda não sabia como era seu rosto, mas já imaginava-o. Certamente não era alguém que ele via com frequência, caso contrário já teria decifrado a identidade de sua admiradora, ele era muito bom em olhar além dos olhos das pessoas_.

_Oikawa passou o resto da aula imerso em uma tristeza infinita e quando chegou a hora de ir para casa, Iwaizumi, em um raro ato de compaixão, se ofereceu para comprar-lhe seu chocolate preferido no fliperama. Os dois então pegaram as bicicletas e foram até o local._

_Chegando ao fliperama, Oikawa permaneceu jogando Space Invaders, apenas para manter sua reputação de melhor jogador da cidade inteira, enquanto Iwaizumi foi comprar os chocolates. Oikawa detonou tanto no jogo que seu recorde foi subindo até a máquina não aguentar mais e causar um curto-circuito que acabou com toda a energia do estabelecimento. Tudo ficou escuro, apesar de ainda ser dia, parecia filme de terror._

_Nesse ínterim Oikawa sentiu as mãos mais macias do mundo segurarem seu rosto e os lábios mais suaves do mundo darem-lhe um beijo rápido na boca. Acabou tão repentinamente quanto a luz voltou, a garota havia desaparecido, à sua frente estava apenas Iwaizumi alegando que os chocolates haviam acabado, mas que eles poderiam procurar em outro lugar._

_Oikawa nem se importou, estava nas nuvens, andava de bicicleta ao lado de Iwaizumi — todos os dias — como se estivesse voando._

__________________

Ao fim da história, Iwaizumi levantou-se e saiu.

— Perdoe-me por dizer isso, capitão — disse Matsukawa —, mas você é burro demais!

Oikawa revoltou-se em seu lugar, Mattsun estava pegando os piores hábitos de Iwaizumi, era só o que lhe faltava.

O que faltava também agora era pouco menos de uma hora para o jogo, ainda dava tempo de resolver qualquer que fosse o drama de Iwaizumi. Oikawa foi então atrás do amigo, encontrou-o no corredor do ginásio próximo a um bebedouro, encostado na parede de braços cruzados.

Iwaizumi pareceu sentir sua presença sem nem mesmo virar o rosto porque em seguida disse:

— Não estava tão escuro assim.

— Como é? — questionou Oikawa aproximando-se.

— No fliperama, não estava tão escuro.

— Bem, eu não consegui ver absolutamente nada. — Oikawa encostou-se na parede ao lado do amigo, seu ombro direito tocando o ombro esquerdo de Iwaizumi. — Sabe, Iwa-chan, é curioso ter lembrado dessa história do convite porque me dei conta de que nós fizemos boa parte do que estava nele, você fez tudo aquilo pra eu me sentir melhor, é?

— Meu Deus! — exclamou Iwaizumi abandonando sua posição e ficando frente a frente com Oikawa. — Como você pode ser tão imbecil? Eu era a única pessoa no telhado, eu segurei sua mão, nós andamos de bicicleta, eu comprei seus chocolates preferidos quando os encontrei e…

— E…

— E fui eu que beijei você, cacete! Eu escrevi naquele papel! Por isso eu sei que não era a porra de um envelope cor-de-rosa, por isso eu sei com tanta exatidão o que estava ou não escrito nele e eu tenho absoluta certeza de que não coloquei um monte de corações de papel no seu armário!

Oikawa ficou de boca aberta, agora tudo se encaixava, era impressionante! Não havia garota alguma, sempre foi Iwaizumi.

_Não havia garota alguma.  
_

_Sempre foi Iwaizumi._

— Eu sabia! — falou quase gritando. — Eu sempre soube, Iwa-chan, você sabe que eu consigo olhar além dos olhos das pessoas. Eu sabia, criei a história da garota porque imaginei que você tivesse ficado com vergonha e queria esquecer tudo.

— Não, idiota, você criou essa história porque _você_ queria esquecer tudo! — rebateu Iwaizumi antes de segurar seu rosto e beijar sua boca. 

Mãos macias.

Lábios suaves.

Era ele mesmo, sem dúvidas!

Iwaizumi era o _garoto_ mais bonito da escola, isto é, o segundo, o primeiro seria sempre Oikawa — em sua cabeça, claro.

Essa era a história que ele iria contar depois, _como havia sido beijado pelo segundo garoto mais bonito da escola._


End file.
